Dance the Day Away
by AbbeyPotter
Summary: It's Ron's day off, and Rosie wants to spend some time with her daddy. Minor RonxHermione. Post DH. Please reivew!


**Hey there! It's been about forever and a day since I've written anything…but I'm kinda back! Woo!**

**This is my first Harry Potter fan-fic. It's probably really terrible…but I'm open for suggestions. No flames, please. Thanks!**

**It's a Ron x Hermione fic. Because they're the absolute cutest couple ever and I love Ron with all of my heart. : P**

**Well, you should probably just read instead of listening to me talking in a boring tone. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

Today was just an ordinary day off for Ron Weasley. He was sitting in the living room of his and his wife Hermione's house when his 8 year old daughter came bouncing over to him.

"Daddy, I want to dance."

He looked up from his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and looked at his oldest child, Rose. Her curly red hair was up in a ponytail with her bangs covering her forehead, and she was wearing a pale blue sundress. Why she was so hyper so early in the morning he didn't know.

"What?" He asked, not fully comprehending what she had said.

"I said I want to dance." Rosie repeated.

His face scrunched together in confusion. Dance? Why did she want to dance? She usually asked to go for a ride on the brooms or practice Quidditch. "Well, honestly Rosie, I'm not that good of a dancer. Maybe when your mum gets home from work today, she can teach you."

"But _daaad,_" she whined, "I want to dance with _you_. I don't care if you're good or not, I can teach you how."

Sighing in defeat, he put the paper down and stood up next to her. Seeing that her dad finally gave in, Rosie smiled and walked over to the box that played music. Ron forgot the name of it; Muggle devices had never been his specialty. All he knew was that you put a round item in it and it played music. After the music had started to play, Rosie walked over to her father.

"Okay, so have you ever danced before?" Rosie asked.

Ron had to think for a moment. The first time he had ever tried to dance was at the Yule Ball his fourth year at Hogwarts, but that had ended in complete disaster. He tried to block that out. Next he thought of his wedding. Yes, he and Hermione had gotten through the dancing portion of it, but not without stepping on her feet at least a dozen times. The marks on her shoes proved that. There had been other weddings that he had attended, but he'd opted to sit on the sidelines and just eat and drink all night until he was forced to the dance floor. That's when he'd opted to just stand.

"Well, a couple of times," Ron replied. "But why do you want to dance now?"

"Because I was watching a movie on TV last night, and in it, the daughter was dancing with her father around the house. And since we haven't danced around the house before, I decided that now wouldn't be such a bad time to start." Wow, she sounded just like Hermione. "Now, give me your right hand, and put your other hand on my waist." Now she sounded even more like Hermione; bossing him around. He followed her instructions but instead placed his hand on her back. "Good, now we dance."

Ron felt like an idiot. Here he was, standing with confusion written across his face while Rosie started to do very complicated footwork. How in the_ world_ was he supposed to learn it in a matter of seconds?

"Dad, you don't just stand there. _Move_." Rosie rolled her eyes as she spoke.

So, he started to move his foot. After a few tries and sore toes later, he was getting the hang of it. And it was turning out to be fun. They both laughed as he twirled and lifted her. He loved to hear her laugh, especially when she was enjoying something with him.

"Rosie, I have an idea." Ron said suddenly. They stopped dancing and she looked at him curiously.

"Mum always says it's not a good thing when you have ideas." She replied. Ron scowled.

"Well, Mum isn't here right now, and it's nothing bad. Stand on my feet." He directed.

She continued her curious glance and did what she was instructed to do. The music had slowed down a bit. "Okay, now what?"

"We dance some more!" He smiled, and started to twirl across the living room. Rosie beamed. This is exactly what had happened in the movie she saw! Of course, the people in the movie hadn't knocked any books to lamps over, but she knew her dad could always fix everything with a flick of his wand.

"Daddy, you can dance!" She exclaimed.

"Of course I can! I'm not completely hopeless."

Neither of them knew how much time had passed since they started their impromptu dancing lesson. Both father and daughter were having a great time they didn't notice somebody come out of a bunch of green flames.

Hermione Weasley stepped out of the fireplace and into a very unfamiliar scene. Usually when Ron was off, she found him sleeping on the couch with little Rosie curled up with a book outside on the deck or up in her room. But today, she came home to a sight that warmed her heart. Both her husband and daughter were dancing around the room with huge smiles and even music in the background. That part was definitely Rosie's doing, since Ron was completely hopeless when it came to Muggle things.

They still didn't notice her presence as she crept quietly to get her camera and capture the sweet moment on film. With a _click_ and a flash, both Ron and Rosie came to a complete stop and looked at what had interrupted their dancing.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron smiled.

"Mummy! Daddy's a great dancer, did you know that? We've been dancing for _days!_" Rosie exclaimed as she ran to hug her mother. Hermione laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you two enjoyed your afternoon so much. How about I go and fix some tea and biscuits?" She suggested. Ron smiled at the thought of food.

"That sounds wonderful," he agreed.

"I'll go get Hugo!" Rosie announced and started towards the stairs, but then stopped. "Wait, he isn't here. Should I go get him?"

"Hugo isn't here?" Ron asked. "Where is he? Oh, if he went outside to play with the neighbors without permission again-"

"Calm down, Ron." Hermione interrupted. "He's over at Harry and Ginny's, remember?" Ron had a blank look on his face. Hermione sighed. "I guess not. I can't believe you forgot where your own child was."

"I know why he doesn't remember. He just knows that I'm his favorite child and he only cares to remember about me." Rosie said knowingly and walked upstairs. Hermione tried to hold back a giggle.

"You know, 'Mione, she's just like you." Ron stated.

"Yeah, she's a better dancer than you are. Of course she's just like me."

* * *

**So…thoughts?**

**I felt that the ending was rushed, but I didn't know how else to end it. That's what I usually do, just think of a story idea and have no idea how to end it. It happens, I guess.**

**Please review, and if you have any suggestions, I'm open to them! I'd love to keep writing, and I can only grow with the help of reviewers. : )**

**xoxo, Abbey**


End file.
